Friedrich Keller
Friedrich Keller was a minor antagonist in Wolfenstein: The New Order. He is portrayed and voiced by Heiko Obermoller, who also provided his likeness in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus as Kommandant Gruber. History Born in Strasbourg, France, Friedrich Keller's childhood was defined by domestic abuse and poverty. When Germany invaded France, Keller's father joined the resistance. Tired of living in poverty, Keller went to the local SS office and informed the Nazis of his father's ties to the resistance. His family was rounded up and sent to Auschwitz, but Keller was taken under the wing of the notorious General Wilhelm Strasse, whom he has served ever since. Keller views General Strasse as his surrogate father. ''The New Order'' Keller was responsible for ordering his troops to murder every patient in the Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś. Before that he seems to visit the asylum frequently, taking patients from the wards, and presumably bringing them to General Strasse for human experimentation. Keller hid himself in the trunk of his car when B.J. Blazkowicz killed his men. He was unwittingly smuggled by B.J., who soon discovered him and had him interrogated by finding the remaining resistance fighters. After the interrogation, Keller taunted B.J. and eventually broke loose to stab BJ several times with a screwdriver but BJ was strong enough to resist his attacks and pummeled him into submission. After Keller gave in and revealed the location of where the Nazis kept the resistance members imprisoned, he was beheaded by BJ with a chainsaw. A newspaper clip confirms that Keller's headless body was later found at the bottom of a river close to Gdynia, Poland. Personality & Traits Keller is known to be a very ruthless and merciless Nazi. He considers himself and the Third Reich as superior to all and like all Nazis, is very prejudiced. He also deems the mentally ill as inferior; calling them "Untermenschen'' (Sub-humans)" just as when B.J. arrives in the asylum. He also has somewhat of a sick sense of humor which is seen when he taunts Blazkowicz during his interrogation with the chainsaw for the sake of his own enjoyment.'' Quotes *''"Ich sage es Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal. Ich möchte, dass Sie sofort diese Papiere unterzeichnen, haben wir uns verstanden?!" (I'm telling you again and I'm telling you for the last time. I want you to sign this paperwork. Understood? *"Das sind Untermenschen die zum Wohle des Reiches eingesetzt werden." (These are subhumans and they will be put to use for the benefit of the Reich) *"Diese Papiere sind in Ordnung, von General Totenkopf persönlich unterzeichnet. Haben Sie noch Fragen?" (The papers are in order, signed by General Deathshead himself. Any further questions?!) *"Unterzeichnen sie!" (Sign.) *"Wir schließen diese Einrichtung. Ihre Dienste werden nicht länger benötigt." (We are shutting this place down, your services are no longer needed.) *"Kein Grund rührselig zu werden, Doktor. Sie haben zufriedenstellende Arbeit geleistet."'' (No need to get emotional, Doctor. You have served your purposes adequately) *''"Weitermachen!" (Proceed) *"Nein. Nein." (No, no.) *"I am a trained and experienced Field Coordinator working on behalf of General Strasse himself. Do you know how much misfortune you are in if you do not release me? There's no point in keeping me here. I will be very lenient to you and the nurse and her family if you let me go immediately. You have my word on this."'' *''"I have been known to be just and fair when dealing with people like you. Do you realize who I am?! It would serve you well if you stop what you are doing and release me!"'' *''"Understand, you damned lunatic, that I am superior to people like you. Warum hörst du nicht, du Schwachkopf?" (Why don't you listen, you dumb retard?) *"Du bist ein gottverdammter Irrenanstaltsinsasse!" (You're just a goddamn mental patient.) *"I'm sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no Resistance."'' *''"Zur Hölle mit Ihnen und Ihrem verdammten Widerstand!"'' (Fuck you and fuck your damn resistance.) *''"Nein! Arrggghh! Stop! Stop! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! Okay, I’ll tell you, dammit! What do you want to know?"'' * "Berlin, Eisenwald Prison. But you’ll never make it there. We have checkpoints everywhere looking for you. Looking for you and the nurse. And soon they will find this place... and then you will be on your knees!" Gallery 9453911977 06c30f0bf2 k.jpg|Keller in the asylum. BJ-Subduing-Keller.jpg|Keller's failed attempt to attack B.J. before being knocked out. B-Kel.jpg|Keller being carried by B.J. to the Oliwa family. Keller-Interrogation.jpg|Keller during his interrogation. Trivia *The surname Keller in modern German means "basement or cellar", foreshadowing his death. Keller's Torture & Demise ru:Фридрих Келлер Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis Category:Traitors of Country Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Axis Category:Deceased Category:France